


Love and Practicality

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Getting Together, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Space Documentaries, birthday fic, poor Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: A really short, fluffy, Analogical one-shot set in the Practicality universe. Happy early birthday, Celery!Basically, Logan's powers are giving him trouble, and Virgil helps him feel better





	Love and Practicality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ResidentAnchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/gifts).

> This is... so short. And so bad. I'm so sorry Celery.

Virgil wandered into the kitchen far earlier than normal, heading straight for the coffee maker. He had no idea why his body had him awake at this hour, but damn it, he was awake, and he needed coffee to function. Luckily, he didn’t have work today, so he could spend all of today chugging coffee and lounging on the couch, contemplating his feelings for a certain adorable roommate of his. 

Of course, that plan was ruined immediately, as said adorable roommate stumbled into the kitchen, rubbing at his temples and paler than normal. Virgil sat up slowly, concern welling in his stomach, as he watched Logan stagger over to the stove and start brewing a pot of tea before collapsing onto one of the kitchen chairs. 

“Uh, Logan? You good, buddy?” Virgil asked, slowly standing, his half-empty coffee mug clutched to his chest. Logan simply groaned in response, the heels of his hands digging into his eye sockets. 

“Logan?” 

“Could you possibly lower your voice a bit?” Logan whispered, voice cracking on every word. “Everything is far too loud, and I confess that I may, in fact, be developing a migraine.” 

Virgil frowned, chugging the rest of his coffee in one go as he contemplated a plan. 

“So, is it too loud on the telepathy front? Or on everything else?” Virgil tried to keep his voice to a quiet murmur, not wishing to make Logan’s pain worse. He didn’t do much, if the hands moving to cover ears instead of eyes was any indication. 

“Is ‘all of the above’ an option?” Logan whispered, biting his lip. Virgil made a soft noise of understanding and moved behind Logan, placing his fingers on his temples and beginning to massage. 

“Okay. How can I help?” Virgil kept kneading as he waited for Logan’s response, hoping this was doing something. 

“... get Roman and Patton out of the house for a bit,” Logan whispered. “Their thoughts are so loud…” 

Virgil nodded and removed his hands from Logan’s face, quickly walking back to Roman and Patton’s rooms and knocking quietly on their doors. After quickly explaining the situation, both of them readily agreed to spend a day out by themselves, leaving Logan and Virgil alone in a much quieter house. 

“Anything else I can do?” Virgil asked, carefully setting the finished mug of tea in front of Logan. Logan gratefully wrapped his hands around the mug as he looked up at Virgil, eyes still bloodshot. 

“Not really, but thank you for what you have done so far,” Logan whispered. “Luckily, I have today off…” 

“Same,” Virgil murmured back. “Do you feel up to watching a documentary, sound off, with subtitles?” 

“A space documentary would be lovely, Virgil.” With that, Virgil carefully guided the still-in-pain Logan over to the couch, found a space documentary on Netflix, and quickly switched off the sound, turning on the subtitles before settling back onto the couch. Logan’s head fell onto his shoulder immediately, and Virgil smiled softly before pressing a light kiss into his silky hair. 

Neither of them discussed it. Neither of them needed to discuss it. No formal arrangement was needed. This had been coming for a while, they could tell, this bond between them. There was no declaration, no awkward kisses, just an acceptance of reality and a quiet agreement that they were, in fact, together.

With this not-really-big revelation out of the way, the two snuggled together and watched documentary after documentary, until Logan’s headache subsided and Virgil was asleep. Logan simply chuckled as he saw this and tucked the blankets in around them more to make sure Virgil was comfortable before he himself allowed his brain to shut off and go to sleep. For a few hours, at least, he wouldn’t have to worry about much except for not disturbing his sleeping emo boyfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! And again: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CELERY YOU WONDERFUL VEGGIE 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
